Technical Field
The invention relates to the compression of digital video signals which are stored and played back in real-time on a digital computer, and more particularly this invention relates to a method of data compression that supports real-time recovery, decompression, reconstruction, and display of digitized video signals on a minimal personal computer system. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a method for compression of digital video that enables real-time video decompression and playback with a computational load readily carried by the central processing unit (CPU) of low-end personal computers (e.g. a computer based upon an Intel 80386SX processor running at 16 mhz) without hardware modification of the computer while maintaining satisfactory high level perceived video quality by controlling the dispersion of artifacts in each compressed frame of a video clip.